


Parody of a parody

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Homoerotic Undertones - Freeform, Joke Fic, Multi, Oneshot, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic, Violence, homosexual undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: A story from August 7th 2010 that still makes me cringe to this day. It's a parody of a song that is a parody of the Barbie song so. Original description was "This is a parody of the Gay Barbie Song which is a parody of the Barbie Song. So it's a parody of a parody. I know, I'm just that random!"





	Parody of a parody

"Evil, I want to go home." Flippy whined, he moved his feet back and forth in the dirt. "I'm so bored, this bench is hard, it's too sunny, please, let's go home?"

"No!" The male snapped, turning around. "I have to keep an eye on that no good man-stealing whore."

Shifty and Lifty ran up,. the former gasping for breath, "Hi Evil!"

"Hi Shifty!"

"Wanna go somewhere?" The raccoon asked.

Evil shook his head, "I can't, she's at it again."

Flippy was already scooting over to make room for Lifty as the two cuddled, blushing cutely and watched their bossy twins as said males passed Evil's binoculars back and forth, cussing and scowling. On a bench about ten yards away was Splendid, trying not to listen to the pink chipmunk who was busy throwing blackmail at him in order to set up a date. From the guy's perspective, it looked like she was setting up a date and he was accepting it without a pause.

"Giggles is such a bitch," Evil snapped, "she is just a witch."

Shifty nodded his head and glared angrily. "I really hate her, why does Splendid date her?"

"Ooh," Evil cooed, his eyes wide, "Splendid's such a man, I do all I can."

They both exclaimed at the same time, "Just to do him, we just want to screw him!" which made Lifty and Flippy giggle.

Lifty whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "They really do need to get laid." Flippy cupped his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

Swiping at the air, the dark bear exclaimed, "She's such a bitch I'm gonna scratch her eyes out"

"I have dreams about him being inside my den and we hold, and we kiss like we're sweet hearts."

"But that Giggles is a slut, with her pink little butt and I guess he Likes boobs made of fake parts." Evil grumbled, tearing the bark off of a nearby tree in anger.

"And I cry, every day," Shifty sniffed, wiping tears away.

"Cause' strait up that bitch is in my way!" The male embraced Shifty, comforting him.

Shifty suddenly whispered, "We could make an 'accident' happen, you know."

"Oh, yes, let's." Evil agreed, his eyes gleaming with delight.

"Giggles is a bitch, she is just a witch!" They sang.

"I really hate her, why does Splendid date her?"

"Splendid is such a man, I do all I can." Suddenly Evil thought of putting the squirrel in drag, oh, ribbons and bows tied around his cute fluffy tail!

"Just to do him, we just want to screw him!" They exclaimed, and Evil whispered the dirty thoughts in the male's ears, making Shifty give an evil chuckle and nod while twirling around. "Yeah! He'd look so hot in a dress!" said raccoon exclaimed.

"When I see her I will knee her in the ovaries!" Evil snarled.

"Hey Evil!"

"What Shifty? I can't believe you just interrupted me."

He pointed towards the approaching chipmunk. "Sorry, but look who's over there."

A fanged grin, "Well if it isn't Giggles, without Splendid or that stupid yellow rabbit!"

"Hey Giggles come here, come over here missy!" They called.

Grinning the female skipped over. "Hi guys what's u-"

Evil and Shifty pounced on her, scratching and punching at the rodent.

"You hooker!" Evil screamed, ripping the female's bow off and smashing her head with a rock.

"You bitch!" Shifty yelled, kicking her in the sides.

Gasping, Flippy and Shifty ran up and grabbed them by the arms. "Ok let's get the hell outta here."


End file.
